L.O.R.D
The league of Righteous do-gooders is the Hero league created over 25 years ago by a group of founding Heroes. The founding heroes were Sunray, Ms. Nature, Flameheart, Steam, Whipslash, and 3 unnamed heroes. The league started after a major increase of crime-rated in sin city. After success in combatting the crime-rated down a little bit, the government decided to fund L.O.R.D with taxpayer money for their protection. The league offers its members their custom weapons, sidekicks, helping plans for newer heroes get successful at combatting villains support for their protection. Founding Members Sunray: Sunray is a human lightling hybrid, he is an active hero in L.O.R.D. He's been doing heroism for 5 years before help starting L.O.R.D. He ripped the powers from Sombra and Blackshadow many years ago, he is a level 8 head hero of Green district. Ms. Nature. Ms. Nature is a human treemite hybrid, she is still an active hero in L.O.R.D. She was a hero 3 years before starting L.O.R.D. Though Ms. Mature isn't as active in the league like Sunray, Whitelight, Flameheart, and Whipslash are, she is a school teacher of English. So she must balance her life of teaching and heroism. Flameheart: He is a human Imp hybrid, Flameheart was a hero for 5 years before being asked by Sunray to help build L.O.R.D, Flameheart is an active member of L.O.R.D, he was best friends with Sunray and their daughters grew up together becoming the best of friends. Flameheart has a hot-temper, he's been kicked from L.O.R.D, two times for his temper. He's on his last chance to be good. Steam: She has a very steampunk like design, she wears ruffles and short dress, with grey platinum hair, and googles. Steam is into steampunk, gothic and Victorian designs. She is an inventor and into robotics, so she creates various weapons for herself and robot sidekicks to fight for her. She helps create L.O.R.D 25 years ago when she was 9 at the time. She was very young she helps founded, but so many people needed heroes in his crime-controlled city that help from a child Genius was an option the heroes had to take. She is currently a level 7 hero. Whipslash: She was a hero for 2 years before helping to create L.O.R.D, she is a truthful and honorable hero, she was gifted a magic lasso that drained the energy of those its was wrapped around, her Lasso wasn't that impressive her its inability to drain the energy of cyborgs and robots, so Steam took her Lasso and be electrified, along with blades on the whip as well. Whipslash is level 7 hero. Level system L.O.R.D has built a leveling system that goes from 1-9, these levels tell how strong, powers and successful a hero is at protecting Level 1s and Level 2s: Are ranking of new heroes and Joke heroes Level 3s and 4s, are the ranking to weaker heroes, who are now knowing the ropes of heroism 5s and 6s Are rankings for more successful and powerful heroes who are actual threats to villains and know how to stop them successfully. Level 7s: is a bit of an unpredictable power value some are very strong compared to 6s, some are stronger than level 8s.. level 7 is considered the last number any hero can become if their plot already has a head hero/ Level 8 Level 8s. They're only one level 8 in a plot of land, these are called head heroes They're considered the most powerful and greatest heroes within a district/plot. They're council members of L.O.R.D Level 9. The only head heroes can gain the rank of level 9, only one hero can be level 9. This level is considered to be the strongest hero within the entire league, a level 8 will upgrade to a level 9 based on their fighting skills, the successful work they did as a hero, kindness and heroic qualities, and leadership skills. Level 9 is given to the leader of the league, they are voted in by all the heroes within the league, they're voted from the 13 head heroes/council members. This vote only happens when a level 9 retires or dies. Rules As heroes, they have strict rules 1. If a citizen is in danger all heroes must stop what they're doing to save them, ((exceptions like fighting a villain that will destroy the entire city)) 2. No hero may ask for payment from those they save, accepting gifts that are offered is acceptable 3. Do not destroy government poverty in fighting unless its absolutely necessary 4. Do not free villains or let them go 5. Do not attack unarmed citizens 6. Major heroes that are level 6-9 are not required to stop every little dispute that police can handle Category:Groups